


Мы выживем

by KisVani



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их ментор говорит, что эти Игры будут необычными. Конечно, ведь шестеро трибутов собираются сбежать прямо с Арены.<br/>АУ в мире Голодных Игр; Беринг, Уэллс, Пит, Клаудия, Джинкс и Лина тут трибуты (минус возраст, соответственно), авторское виденье персонажей и некоторые вольности, касательно канона ГИ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы выживем

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Femslash Secret Santa 2013/14 в подарок [Капитанова Надежда](http://kapitanova-n.diary.ru/).

Раньше Майка думала, что «устала бояться» – это просто красивая фраза, которую говорят авторы романов и телепьес, чтоб подчеркнуть тяжелую судьбу или сложный характер главной героини. Теперь она уже знает, что, на самом деле, действительно можно устать от страха.

***

 

С того момента, как на Жатве прозвучало: «Майка Беринг», страх не отступает ни на шаг, куда бы она ни пошла.  
— Эти Игры будут совершенно изумительными, – говорит Арти, ментор Майки и Пита, когда поезд набирает скорость.  
— Такое чувство, что ты будешь рад нашей смерти, – не выдерживает Пит.  
Арти хмыкает, включает устройство, создающее помехи, и начинает говорить.  
Майка понимает, что Игры действительно будут «изумительными», когда узнает от Арти о готовящемся заговоре.  
Участвуют не только они с Питом, но и трибуты из других Дистриктов: Клаудия из Пятого, Стив и Лина из Десятого… они собираются пробить брешь в куполе Арены и уйти.  
— Но куда? – спрашивает Майка.  
— Туда, где нам надо быть, – отвечает Арти.  
— У меня дурное, но при этом хорошее предчувствие, – говорит Пит и чешет в затылке.  
Он и Майка дружат с самого детства, и оба знают, что предчувствия – это не просто интуиция, а что-то более точное. Перед Жатвой в прежние годы Пит всегда был беззаботен, а в этот раз он знал заранее, что их имена вытащат.  
— Будьте начеку, – просит Арти. – И не верьте никому, кроме тех троих, чьи имена я назвал. И их менторов.  
Майка чувствует, что страх свил гнездо в ее груди и собирается остаться там навсегда.

***

 

Майка действительно не верит никому, но потом появляется Хелена Уэллс, трибут ВторогоДистрикта, и тот самый бесконечный страх отступает прочь, будто она смогла отпугнуть его одной своей улыбкой.  
Именно Хелена первая подходит к Майке на тренировке.  
— Если ты никогда не держала в руках меч, – говорит она, – то не станешь мастером за оставшееся нам время.  
Издали наблюдают другие профи, и Майка уверена, что они посмеиваются над ее неуклюжестью.  
— Я не просила советов, – цедит Майка, – но спасибо за веру в мои силы.  
— Я не сказала, что ты не можешь чему-то научиться, – отвечает Хелена.  
Она, не спрашивая разрешения, перемещается за спину Майки и кладет свои руки поверх ее.  
— Тебе надо почувствовать его вес и ощутить баланс.  
Она заставляет Майку ослабить захват и перехватить эфес чуть выше. Неожиданно, удерживать меч ровно становится проще.  
— И не напрягайся, – продолжает говорить Хелена практически на ухо Майке, – холодное оружие похоже на собаку. Оно чувствует, когда ты боишься, и может повернуться против тебя.  
У Майки в детстве была собака, но трудно было представить, что Сниффи даже зарычит на кого-нибудь, не говоря уже о нападении.  
— Уже лучше, – говорит Хелена.  
Майка поворачивает голову, чтоб убедиться, что ей не почудилась улыбка в словах профи. Их лица слишком близко, и Хелена не торопиться отступать. Майке неловко, но она не знает, что ей делать. Арти не предупреждал о том, что другие трибуты могут быть дружелюбными.  
— Не против спарринга со мной? – интересуется Хелена. – Обучающие программы тут довольно скучные.  
Майка неуверенно кивает. Она помнит, что они враги, что Хелена – профи, что она может попытаться ее убить еще до начала Игр, пусть это и запрещено, или выставить в еще более дурном свете… но все это кажется далеким, как книга, прочитанная в детстве.  
Спарринг с Хеленой – явно не развлечение, но покалечить Майку она не пытается. Профи и другие трибуты наблюдают, Пит явно удивлен, Лина хмурится, но им довольно быстро надоедает и они вспоминают, что собрались здесь не для того, чтоб глазеть на других.  
— Почему ты делаешь это? – спрашивает Майка, когда Хелена в очередной раз приставляет меч к ее горлу.  
— Потому что мы тренируемся, – отвечает Хелена. – Мне казалось, что это очевидно.  
— Нет, почему ты учишь меня?  
Хелена опускает меч и Майка вздыхает свободнее.  
— Потому что я не люблю убивать беззащитных, – спокойно, словно о погоде, говорит Хелена.  
— Я не беззащитная! – возмущается Майка.  
В тот же миг Хелена оказывается у нее за спиной, она обхватывает Майку поперек живота, не давая ей пошевелить руками, а у горла снова держит меч.  
— Если б я хотела, – говорит Хелена почти ласково, – то могла бы убить тебя за секунду.  
Майка наступает ей на ногу и откидывает голову назад, стараясь попасть затылком по лицу, как когда-то учила ее сестра, но Хелена уходит от удара и отступает. Она смеется, и Майка снова не знает, как ей реагировать.  
— Вот потому, – говорит Хелена, – я и учу тебя. Ты не совсем безнадежна.  
И Майка понимает, что улыбается. А еще, что ей приятна похвала, пусть и не слишком однозначная.

***

 

Майка знает, что это невероятно глупо доверять профи. Хелена Уэллс – трибут Второго Дистрикта, она с детства готовилась участвовать в Играх. Готовилась убивать. Но Хелена непохожа на обычных громил, которые вызываются добровольцами от ее Дистрикта. В ее глазах светится ум, а в словах нет пренебрежения. Если бы Майка не знала наверняка, она бы никогда не поверила, что Хелена родилась и выросла во Втором Дистрикте, в окружении миротворцев, которые служат только Капитолию и во многом считают себя тоже капитолийцами.  
Майка верит Хелене настолько, что готова посвятит ее в их план. Но она пытается не забывать о том, что они все еще враги.  
— Учись, пока получается, – говорит Арти, поправляя очки, – но помни, что она делает это только потому что уверена в своем превосходстве.  
— Будь осторожнее, Майкс, – просит Пит. – У меня странное предчувствие насчет этой Уэллс.

***

 

Финальное собрание заговорщиков происходит за два дня до индивидуального показа. Они стоят на крыше где, по словам Клаудии, их не подслушают. Из менторов с ними только Арти.  
Майка не уверена, что может доверить свою жизнь девочке, которая младше нее на три года, но особого выбора никто не предлагает. Арти говорит, что Клаудия гений, хотя при ней такой высокой оценки вслух не высказывает. Майка считает, что Клаудия сумасшедшая. Она вызвалась добровольцем, не зная точно, сработает ли ее план и поддержат ли его другие.  
— Мы все должны держаться порознь до первой ночи, – говорит Клаудия. – Укроемся где-нибудь и постараемся не привлекать внимания.  
Она вышагивает по парапету и кончиками пальцев касается силового поля, окружающего крышу. Ее многослойное платье шуршит и переливается всеми оттенками красного, а рыжие волосы, в которых половина прядей синие или зеленые, торчат во все стороны. Клаудия проводит все свободное время в компании стилистов, позволяя им творит со своей внешностью все, что им заблагорассудится. Эти ребята едва ли не визжат от восторга, потому что обычно трибуты не слишком стремятся тратить на косметические процедуры больше времени, чем это необходимо для интервью или торжественного выезда.  
— А я думал – мы команда, – замечает Пит. – Почему же порознь?  
— Потому что вам, ребятки, совсем не нужно лишнее внимание, – новый голос заставляет всех повернуться к его обладательнице.  
Хелена как-то незаметно оказывается на крыше, она беззаботно улыбается всем им.  
— Как я поняла, – говорит Хелена, – вы собираетесь устроить небольшой акт неповиновения и побег с Арены.  
— Да, – говорит Майка.  
Арти ворчит, Пит хватается за голову.  
— Она не собирается причинять нам зло, – говорит Лина тем самым глубоким голосом, который появляется у нее, когда она ведет речь об аурах людей.  
Все в их команде обладают теми или иными качествами, которых нет у большинства людей. Именно это, как считает Арти, их козырь.  
— Не собираюсь, – соглашается Хелена, – по крайней мере, специально.  
Майке не нужно оборачиваться к Стиву, чтоб увидеть его кивок.  
— Она не врет, – говорит он вслух.  
— Ох, ну прекрасно, – ворчит Арти, – хотите сказать, что трибут Второго Дистрикта согласен предать Каптолий и поставить под угрозу свою семью?  
— Я хочу выжить, – спокойно отвечает Хелена, – а в своей победе я не уверена. Что до семьи… мы с ними не слишком ладим.  
Они молчат некоторое время, пока Клаудия не говорит:  
— Боюсь, у нас все равно нет выбора.  
А Майка ощущает при этом почти эйфорию, ей уже не так страшно выступать против Капитолия и кажется, что они обязательно справятся и выживут, ведь с ними Хелена. А, значит, теперь все будет хорошо. Майка знает, что это необоснованная мысль и знает, что нельзя позволять эмоциям брать верх, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Да и не хочет.

 

***

 

Во время индивидуального показа становится понятно, что «странное предчувствие» Пита относится не только к расширению их команды мятежников.  
Все сидят тихо, мысленно отрабатывая то, что именно они собираются продемонстрировать, чтоб получить наивысший возможный балл. Хелена – трибут Второго Дистрикта, а, значит, ее очередь раньше очереди Майки.  
Когда называют ее имя, Хелена оборачивается к Майке и быстро целует ее в губы. Это длится едва ли секунду, а потом эта невозможная профи отстраняется и, сказав: «На удачу», вскакивает и исчезает за дверью.  
Пит присвистывает, некоторые другие трибуты делают вид, что они ничего не заметили, Стив смотрит на Майку очень внимательно, а Клаудия закатывает глаза.

***

 

Клаудия не рассчитала одного: они оказываются посреди пустыни и укрыться совершенно негде.  
— Меняем план! – кричит Пит. – Один за всех и все за одного!  
Посреди речи его сшибает на землю трибут из Двенадцатого Дистрикта и Майка бежит к ним, чтоб помочь, но ее саму толкают и наваливаются сверху.  
— Что за… – начинает Майка, когда понимает, что это Хелена.  
Сердце стучит как бешеное и страх затопляет все ее естество, а с ним и мысли о том, что профи всегда держатся вместе и им наплевать на других трибутов. Майка начинает биться, пытаясь вырваться, но Хелена без видимых усилий удерживает ее на месте.  
Когда поднимается шум и вокруг них начинают метаться жутковатые насекомые с толстыми фиолетовыми телами, Майка замирает сама. Она уже видела такое на прошлых Играх. Эти жуки убили пятерых трибутов, они реагировали на движение и нападали молниеносно. Их укус означал мучительную и неотвратимую смерть.  
— Они решили сделать в этом году быстрые Игры, – шепчет Хелена на ухо Майке.  
Та не отвечает, потому что боится, что жуки заметят движение ее губ. Ей надо будет поблагодарить Хелену за спасение жизни… если они переживут ближайшие пару часов.

***

 

Когда жуки убираются, бойня вокруг Рога Изобилия получается вялой: оставшиеся в живых трибуты слишком напуганы, чтоб пытаться предъявить свои права на еду, воду, оружие, медикаменты и остальные припасы. Даже профи. Другие не собираются ждать, пока они оправятся, берут то, что кажется им нужным, и уходят в пустыню.  
Парень-трибут из Второго Дистрикта смотрит мутным взглядом на Хелену, но ничего не говорит, когда она уходит прочь, вместе с Майкой, Питом, Стивом и Клаудией. Лину они потеряли во время атаки насекомых.  
— Тот тип из Двенадцатого мне помог! – говорит Пит. – Он меня вырубил, хотел прикончить, а тут жуки налетели и…  
Его оживленность сходит на нет, а лицо заметно зеленеет. Стив и Клаудия непривычно молчаливы, да и Майка не горит желанием обсуждать оставшихся за их спинами. Другие, более невезучие, трибуты, в том числе, Лина, лежат на песке и их тела медленно разбухают. По прошлым Играм, все знают, что через пару часов они лопнут как перезрелые дыни.  
Хелена кладет руку на плечо Майки и та благодарна ей. Может, это и не совсем та поддержка, которая нужна ей сейчас, но вряд ли кто-то найдет психоаналитика в этой пустыне.  
— Спасибо, что спасла меня, – говорит Майка.  
— Ты бы сделала то же самое для меня, – отвечает Хелена, – если бы заметила жуков первой.  
— Я бы не удержала тебя, – отвечает Майка, – ты бы точно вырвалась.  
— Хорошо, что нам не нужно этого проверять, верно?

***

 

Их группа останавливается лишь у самого края Арены. В этом года она просто таки крошечная. В голове Майки теснятся мысли о смерти.  
Если им не удастся, если Клаудия не сможет воплотить задуманного, если они все умрут здесь… организаторы Игр не позволят им уйти просто, ведь зрителям нужно шоу. Их смерть будет еще более мучительной, чем та, что настигла Лину.  
— Посмотри на меня, – просит Хелена.  
Когда Майка поднимает голову, она берет ее за подбородок и внимательно смотрит в глаза.  
— Ты выживешь, – говорит Хелена с такой уверенностью, будто видит будущее. – Я не дам тебе умереть.  
Сейчас Майка чувствует себя так, будто младше ее не на год, а на сотню лет. Она хочет верить Хелене.  
— Обсудите это, когда умру я, – замечает Клаудия и скидывает рюкзак со своего плеча. – Тогда и решите, кто чьей жизнью пожертвует.  
Майка не сразу вспоминает, что они условились придерживаться легенды о том, что Клаудия собирает взрывчатку, которой подорвет профи. А потом будут драться между собой. Под «взглядами» камер нужно играть свою роль, пусть зрители поверят, что они просто еще одна команда.

***

 

По идее, невозможно собрать, из доступных на Арене деталей то, что пробьет дыру в силовом поле. А на практике… на практике Клаудия показывает, что может сделать и кое-что невозможное.  
— Мой брат его проектировал, – объясняет она, когда купол над ними заливает чернотой. – И мой ментор снаружи нам помогает… а еще я запустила пару вирусов в системы Капитолия.  
— И что теперь? – интересуется Пит.  
— Ждем планолет, – отвечает Клаудия.  
— И куда мы летим? – кажется, что Хелена вот-вот рассмеется.  
— В Дистрикт Тринадцать.  
Она говорит это именно так, не «Тринадцатый», как обычно, а подчеркивая необычность. Майке все равно, как Клаудия называет уничтоженный дистрикт, она знает только, что его не существует… так им говорят.  
— Это же миф! – озвучивает ее опасения Стив.  
Хелена, все-таки, заливается смехом.

***

 

На борту планолета их ждут их менторы: Арти, Ванесса Кадлер из Десятого Дистрикта и Хьюго Миллер из Пятого. Они улыбаются и советуют оставить вопросы до того, как они прибудут на место.  
— Нас ждут великие дела, – заявляет Арти.  
— А также бессонные ночи, – добавляет Хьюго и подмигивает Клаудии.  
Майке страшно, но становится легче, когда она смотрит на Хелену. А, когда та берет ее за руку, то страх перед будущим исчезает полностью.  
— Ты выживешь, – повторяет свои же слова Хелена.  
— Мы выживем, – поправляет ее Майка.  
И она верит, что именно так и будет.


End file.
